


[盾冬]共在

by BEHEOE



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 如果你喜欢/支持/理解/接纳A4盾 请不要阅读此文 以免引起阅读不适
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEHEOE/pseuds/BEHEOE
Summary: 史蒂夫醒来后发现全世界都在缅怀逝去的复仇者们，其中包括美国队长，可他就在这。接复4，不改结局（没有虫2）。虽然tag里打了，还是重复提示一下：如果你喜欢、支持、理解、接纳A4盾，请不要阅读此文，以免引起阅读不适。





	[盾冬]共在

**Author's Note:**

> 看复4的时候对盾就有种“你是因为再一次看见巴基死在你面前所以精神崩溃了吗”的感觉，所以有了这篇文。

第一个发现不对的是巴基，当然是巴基，总是巴基。

那天他去史蒂夫家中探望他，在临走时忽然被对方从身后紧紧拉住手，史蒂夫以几乎祈求般的语气对他说：“巴基，别走。”巴基愣在当场，在他还没有整理出一个适当的回应时史蒂夫又迅速放开了他的手，冲他道了声“抱歉”，转身回了房间。巴基当时略有疑惑，但并未深究，只是对轻易就被拨乱心弦的自己感到了些许恼怒。

一周后山姆去到史蒂夫家，他刚完成一个凶险的任务，自身并未受太严重的伤，但巴基掩护他的时候受了重伤，现在还在医院。山姆犹豫着该如何告知史蒂夫这一消息，他怕史蒂夫年老的身体承受不住巨大的情感波动，结果史蒂夫反应异常平静，反而安慰山姆不要过分担心。“要吃点小饼干吗，我这些年厨艺可是进步不少。”山姆不知该轻松地接过话题还是要担心史蒂夫过分压抑情绪对身体不好，史蒂夫已经去了厨房，出来时手里拿着一碟小饼干，看起来却像是突然忘了说好要给山姆尝尝，而是用一种山姆从未听过的震惊语气说：“山姆？你回来了？”之后的语气开始微微颤抖；“那是不是大家都……巴、巴……？”山姆猜他想说的是巴基，此时的史蒂夫表现得仿佛说出一个名字就会触及心伤的创伤人士，山姆想，果然还是来了。于是他顺理成章地安慰了史蒂夫，告诉他巴基现在虽然还在医院，但已经脱离了危险，只是需要住一段时间的院。史蒂夫急切得现在就要去探望巴基，被山姆劝阻了，作为史蒂夫的好友之一，山姆了解史蒂夫是有多么的执拗，他本做好了和史蒂夫费时理论一番的准备，但这次史蒂夫并未多加坚持，只来回两句便同意了山姆的建议，情绪也仿佛平静了下来，山姆离开时还微笑着挥手叮嘱山姆要注意安全。后来直到巴基出院史蒂夫也并未像他说过的那样去探望巴基，巴基对此倒是很欣慰，年老的史蒂夫让他想起了没打血清之前的史蒂夫，瘦弱，病痛缠身，稍微不注意就可能遇到危险。巴基宁愿史蒂夫老老实实待在家里，自己每次去看他时都是完完整整健健康康的。山姆则是安心于史蒂夫没有独自出门，上次他的表现让山姆有了“超级血清也不能让人避开阿尔兹海默症”的感慨。

真正让巴基意识到的那天是个周一，原本他应该和山姆一起出一个任务，但因为一些临时情况而取消了，巴基的一天变得有些无所事事，于是他又去了史蒂夫家看望他的老友。其实每次去史蒂夫家巴基心中都隐隐有些恐惧，生命的流逝在史蒂夫身上似乎清晰可见。巴基知道时间已经过去了五年，但他还是感觉仿佛一天之内，史蒂夫就从健壮的青年变成了垂暮的老人，他甚至害怕在一个眨眼的时间过后，史蒂夫就会从他眼前消失，再也不存在于这个世界。这些可怕的妄想总是时不时地纠缠着巴基的大脑，以至于在敲了很长时间门仍然没有人应门的时候，巴基陷入了恐慌，他用尽全身的力气去撞开原本他用左手一拳就能砸开的门——这使他差点跌倒在地——他慌乱地四处找寻着，大喊着史蒂夫的名字。屋子并不大，所以巴基很轻易地找到了史蒂夫，他正呆呆地坐在自己的床上，看着自己的双手——那双尽显沧桑的双手。“史蒂夫，你吓到我了，”巴基呼出一口气，“我还以为……抱歉，我损坏了你的房门。”巴基及时住了嘴，忍住了把“但是谁让你一声不吭”的抱怨说出口。巴基偶尔还是有已经过去了五年的实感的，在他无法将那些调侃或者抱怨或者一切他们曾经可以自然而然对对方说出的话语说出口的时候。有时巴基不得不承认他对现在的史蒂夫是有点陌生的，并非仅指那年老的外表，还有当他们艰难地战胜灭霸，他终于有时间细细观察史蒂夫的时候，史蒂夫眼角眉眉梢增添的风霜，眼神中透出的决意，都让巴基有些无所适从的陌生感。但巴基没有时间去追究或者适应这个，因为几秒钟后史蒂夫就拖着他年迈的身躯出现在了湖边，那时他就意识到，史蒂夫没多少时间了，而他能做的，就是以自己最真诚的情意陪伴史蒂夫度过人生的最后一段路。

但史蒂夫对他说：“巴基，我在哪？”

“我早上醒来的时候忽然记不起今天是星期几，于是我翻看了日历，但日历上的日期更加荒谬，我打开电视、网络，所有现代化的工具都在告诉我日历没有错，今天就是2023年11月13日。就在一个多月前，人们失去的伙伴被复仇者们找回来了，灭霸被消灭了，可作为代价钢铁侠、黑寡妇、美国队长、幻视牺牲了，全世界都在缅怀他们四人。可如果美国队长死了，我又在哪？

我记得班纳曾经说过我们的世界只是众多宇宙中的一个，我在想我是不是掉入了一个平行世界，虽然我并不知道我是怎么来的。这听起来有些异想天开，但现代社会让我学习了很多，科技进步的速度总是让人惊讶，也许这并不难实现，我猜想。我尽力使自己冷静，可马上我发现了另一个问题，我的身体，它如此年老，仿佛历经百年臻至尽头。血清失效了吗？或者，这是什么穿越时空的副作用？我无法理出一个清晰的思路，之后我似乎陷入了某种说不清楚的感觉，我好像什么也没做又好像做了什么，直到巴基出现在我面前。”

“在今天之前，你上一次的记忆是什么，可以说说吗？”

“我记得一位女士，突然出现在我们面前，她问我们弗瑞出什么事了，我们向她解释了那场巨大的灾难，她说她可以帮忙。晚上时我睡不着觉，娜塔莎让我无论如何都要保重自己的身体，现在我们是找回消失的那部分人的唯一希望，不能把自己搞垮，于是我去床上躺下，尽力让自己睡着，即使我的大脑并不配合，它开始自顾自地播放巴基在我眼前消失的画面，后来变成了巴基掉下火车的画面。我不知道我什么时候睡着的，但我睁开眼睛就是今天。”

“除此之外再没有别的记忆了吗？”

“没有，不过我似乎做了很多梦。梦里的我像是被罩在一个玻璃罩子里，整个世界看起来都有些微的扭曲。

我好像梦到巴基回来了，但我们再一次分别，就像当年他奔赴欧洲战场时一样；我好像还梦到佩吉，我们结婚了？这真是莫名其妙，好吧，梦总是莫名其妙的对吧；我还梦到霍华德，我想告诉他别在1991年12月16日开车出门，最好在此之前就用他优秀的科技头脑为自己和家人打造一套足以保证他们安全的战甲，就像他儿子那样——我不应该知道他儿子的对吗，如果我见到的霍华德还是那么年轻的样子，不过梦就是这么不讲逻辑的不是吗——总之，我想告诉他，但我最终什么也没说，就只是拍了拍他的肩膀。我应该还梦到了一些其他的，我记不清了，只有一些零零碎碎的片段，都是一些让我痛苦悲伤的梦境，我猜应该跟我当时的心境有关，毕竟我……失去了巴基……再一次地……”

心理医生说史蒂夫有分离性身份识别障碍，她说这并不稀奇，这种障碍通常与超出个人承受能力的创伤性体验有关，而五年前的那场灾难引起了很多人的心理问题，分离性身份识别障碍在其中并算不少见。医生给史蒂夫开了药，并要求他每周两次到医院进行治疗。

现在巴基和山姆每有空闲就去陪着史蒂夫，在此期间史蒂夫断断续续了解了那五年发生了什么，但除了他自己，或者说活在他体内的另一个人格，没有人知道那七十年发生了什么。

“你都结婚了，可你居然不愿意告诉我对象是谁。”山姆夸张地叹了口气，想逗史蒂夫开心，但史蒂夫眉头紧皱：“我实在想不出回到过去我会和谁结婚。”“佩吉？也许？我还记得当初你看她的眼神。”巴基小声地提出猜想。“佩吉？不可能！天呐，这是最不可能发生的事情了，她告诉过我她一生过得很幸福，有爱她的丈夫，可爱的孩子，他们夫妻共同为之奋斗的事业。她给我讲他们相爱的过程，讲孩子们的趣事，那时她脸上满溢的温柔是我从未见过的，我怎么会忍心去破坏这种幸福。况且，”史蒂夫顿了顿，“我们甚至都没有过一次约会，我确实对她很有好感，我欣赏她的为人和理想，我想如果我没有开着飞机撞进海里我们下一步就会约会，这曾经让我很期待，但结婚？我觉得那距离还太过遥远，那是得交往一段时间看看彼此适不适合在一起之后才开始考虑的问题不是吗？”巴基在这时抬头看了史蒂夫一眼，发现史蒂夫正望着他。“莎伦，记得吗？”史蒂夫问他，巴基点点头。“我们试着交往了一段时间，就在我流亡的那些日子里。”闻言巴基的表情变得有些不可捉摸，而史蒂夫凝视着它，尝试在其中窥探出某种特别的情绪。

“莎伦是个很好的女孩儿，英勇果敢，不畏强权，在流亡期间也秘密为我们提供了很多帮助。后来有一天她对我说：‘史蒂夫，我只是你的恋爱对象，你爱的人不是我。’我很疑惑，我不明白这两者有什么区别，也不明白她为什么忽然提到这个，我不知道我们之间是不是产生了什么误会，我向她解释：‘莎伦，虽然你是佩吉的侄女，但我和你在一起是因为你是你，并不因为你姓卡特。’莎伦摇了摇头，她说：‘史蒂夫，你爱的人并不仅仅有和你谈过恋爱的两位女士。’是的，这我知道，‘而有时异性恋思维会让你误解很多东西。’异性恋思维——这又是一个我在21世纪学到的新词汇。她说：‘认不清自己的情感伤害的不仅仅是自己，还有周围的人。’我猜我一定是无意中伤害了她，我很愧疚，于是我开始认认真真回顾我的人生，按照莎伦说的那样，回顾我人生中爱过的人——我的爸爸、妈妈、巴基、巴基的家人、佩吉、咆哮突击队的战友们、娜塔莎、莎伦、巴基、山姆、托尼、索尔、克林特、巴基、班纳、旺达、幻视、新世纪的朋友们、巴基、巴基、巴基……犹如醍醐灌顶一般，我忽然明白了莎伦的话，也明白了我给她带去的痛苦，我想对她道歉，但她笑着打趣我：‘这不怪你，毕竟你来自20世纪。’”史蒂夫说话时一直望着巴基， 巴基在他直白的目光中低垂了眼帘。

“哇哦，”山姆清了清喉咙，“其实我并不是很惊讶。嘿，他向你表白呢，你得说点什么。”

“我……我不知道……”

“抱歉，巴克，我不是想逼你，我只是——我害怕——之前我也想我们还有许多时间，可以慢慢让你接受，不接受也没关系，一如既往就已经很让我满足了，但我现在这样……我只是——我不想再后悔了……”史蒂夫的目光黯淡下来，佝偻的身躯显得悲伤。这是因为我刚才的话，巴基意识到。“不是的，史蒂夫！我当然爱你！这是毋庸置疑的。”巴基急切地解释，“但你和我在一起是不对的，我是个，我曾经是个九头蛇，我杀了很多无辜的人，而你是个英雄，如果被世人知道——那会毁了你！”“那不是你的错！记得吗，巴基，那不是你的错！无论我是英雄还是毫无超级能力的普普通通的人，和你在一起都不会毁了我，那不是你的错，你一定要牢牢记得。哪怕以后我不在了，巴基，不要放弃自己。”

陡然间那个似乎刻意被忽视的事实摆在了他们眼前，史蒂夫时日无多了，他的身躯被另一个不知从何而来又将去向何方的人擅自蹉跎了七十多年。他们都没有再说话，这时巴基的联络器响了，有新的任务要交给他。巴基站起来整理了一番情绪，临走时他微笑着对史蒂夫说：“我不会放弃的，因为我追随的就是个永不会放弃的人。”

“还记得我们刚认识的时候，你说你常常会去史密森尼博物馆。”

“是啊，那里有巴基的影像，是在法国拍的，我还记得他当时说了什么。我实在太想念他了。”史蒂夫露出难过的表情，“可他在影像中笑得越开心我就越心痛，我甚至还没有告诉他我也会陪着他一直到世界尽头，就因为我那该死的倔强……”

山姆想拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀安慰他，忽然看到史蒂夫表情一变，略微疑惑地看着山姆：“山姆，你什么时候来的，我都没注意到。”山姆想，其实还是挺明显的，之前怎么就没发觉呢。

“呃，刚来没多久，”山姆改了主意，在史蒂夫——暂且这么称呼吧——对面坐下，“史蒂夫，说实话，我还是很好奇你的结婚对象是谁。”

“怎么忽然又问起这个了？”史蒂夫看起来很困惑，山姆笑着打了个哈哈：“人总会有点八卦之心。”

史蒂夫审视了山姆一会儿，表情变得放松下来。“好吧，”他说，“好吧，其实我也想找个人分享这段经历，因为它是那么美妙。佩吉，佩吉·卡特。”

“哦！”山姆惊叹了一声，虽然之前被巴基猜到过，但史蒂夫坚定的态度打消了他的这个念头，所以到底是为什么。“那个你因为冰封而失去的爱人？”

“是的，我不知道还有什么比失去佩吉更让我伤心。”

“可你上次跟我说的是你不知道还有什么比失去巴基更让你伤心。”山姆一时没忍住，“那时我们刚认识，而你也刚解封没多久。”

“山姆，你一定是记错了，当然是佩吉，她可是我一生中最爱的人。”史蒂夫皱紧眉头，满脸的不赞同，仔细观察的话，几乎能看到隐隐的敌意。

“那时候你常常去史密森尼博物馆，就为了多看几眼巴基的影像，怀念你们共同的岁月。”

“哦，不，山姆，这可是个天大的误会。”史蒂夫看起来像是被山姆奇怪的想象逗笑了，“我当然会怀念咆哮突击队，但我时常去博物馆是为了多看看佩吉，每次看到她谈起我时潸然泪下的样子我都感到十分心痛，我还没有告诉她我爱她……”可你那会儿去养老院也能看到佩吉，活生生的。山姆忍住了没说。

“那么莎伦呢？我记得你们接吻了？”

“你知道吗，我之前不想告诉你是谁就是因为知道你肯定会问这个问题。不，你误会了，那个吻只是表达感谢，这在21世纪是常识不是吗。”不，我可不知道有这种常识。山姆想。

“你还记得咱们逃亡期间你学会了用Skype，就为了和巴基远程视频吗？”

“这种小事我不记得了，而且我学习新技能是为了融入现代社会，山姆，我不明白为什么你一直要扯到巴基身上，我们确实从小一起长大，但除此之外也并没有什么特别深厚的情谊了。哦，我知道了，”史蒂夫露出一个了然的微笑，“别嫉妒，小伙子，你才是我最好的朋友。”

巴基开完任务布置会议拎了三盒披萨又回到了史蒂夫家，这时的史蒂夫是史蒂夫——真正的那个。

“我觉得你有点好运，你回来了你的史蒂夫就回来了。”

“难道刚才不是吗？”巴基问。

“不是，并且我还和他聊了些回到过去的问题。”山姆说完，史蒂夫和巴基都期待地看向他，想通过他得到一些答案。

“看起来……”山姆斟酌着词句，“那个史蒂夫把你——”他指向史蒂夫，“对于巴基的爱情分到了佩吉·卡特身上，而对于巴基的友情则分到了我身上。”山姆撇了下嘴：“这让我有点不爽你知道吗，好像我原本在你心里就没点地位似的。”“你是我最好的朋友之一，”史蒂夫语气坚定地说，“无论过去还是现在。”山姆有些骄傲：“我当然知道。”

“他似乎在竭力降低巴基的重要性，我想我能够理解的原因只有一个。”山姆看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫也正疑惑地看着他，于是山姆继续分析道，“他是因为你承受不了失去巴基而产生的，可如果他想把巴基找回来，他就必须承认巴基不重要，否则他也会像你一样崩溃。”

“不重要失去才不会痛苦，但那份深重的感情依然存在于你的体内，于是其他人就成了这份感情的载体。”山姆的话让史蒂夫和巴基的内心不自禁地泛起了名为自责的情绪，山姆察觉到，赶忙说：“嘿，别露出这种表情，这根本不怪你们，要怪只能怪灭霸。”

山姆尽量完整地复述下午他和另一个史蒂夫的对话，史蒂夫越听脸色变得越难看。

“这实在太不公平了，对巴基，对佩吉，对莎伦，对为了这个世界付出生命的幻视、娜塔莎、托尼，对所有被我遗弃在现代的人——天呐，我都做了些什么。”史蒂夫的表情痛苦又懊悔，巴基伸出右手轻轻覆盖在他颤抖的手上。“史蒂夫，那不是你的错，”他摩挲着史蒂夫布满皱纹的手背，“懊悔改变不了过去发生的事，但未来我们可以一起去面对，对吗。”

总有无法弥补的过去，也总有可以期许的未来。

和你一起。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 其实A4盾的感情线并不是最让我觉得崩的地方，而是他“自愿选择留在过去度过一生”的这个选择背后所隐含的“否定过去，拒绝未来”的含义，这才是我最不能接受的地方。不过一来限于笔力，二来我就是想单纯写盾冬，所以这篇文我就只写了感情线。


End file.
